The Clinician-Scientist Training Program in Cardiovascular Medicine at The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC-CH) is designed to prepare Physicians in training who aspire to a career in academic medicine to conduct basic science and/or translational research in the broad field of cardiovascular medicine. This training program brings together faculty from basic science and clinical disciplines and includes several mentors who were recipients of NRSA funding during their training. The goal of the program is to identify, train and provide mentors for Physicians training to be cardiologists or cardiothoracic surgeons who have a desire to pursue a career as a Clinician-Scientist with a focus on bridging the gap between basic science advances and clinical medicine. (End of Abstract)